samurai5fandomcom-20200213-history
Koh Tomaka
Appearance Koh is a tall and slim young man with messy burgundy hair and red eyes, he wears a cyan haori with white diamonds on it and a small thin black haori with white diamonds, under it.the rest of his clothing consists of a light brown under shirt, black loose fitting pants, black leg warmers with blue diamonds on them and traditional samurai sandals. He has the number three tattooed on his left forearm symbolizing his membership in the Lunar squad as lunar three. Personality Koh, unlike other members of the monster hunting core, has a very casual and friendly personality as he tends to laze about and act on his own whims, Koh is also laidback and sarcastic much to the chagrin of his superiors. Koh rarely breaks character as even in battle he wisecracks and makes sarcastic comments towards his opponents he does this to try to throw them off. While Koh may appear like he doesn't care about those around him in reality he cares deeply about them, willing to do sly and somewhat devious actions in order to ensure their safety, it was stated by Ryunosuke that this aspect of his personality is ultimately well meaning. Koh also has a tendency to tease his comrades and is shown to be great at gathering information from enemies. Stance Mist Lotus Style The mist lotus style is derived from the water style. Koh mist lotus style relies on technique rather than speed or strength as Jiyuu himself emits that he isn't inherently fast or strong. * First Stance: Blooming Mist Lotus - Koh user lunges towards the target with a powerful straightforward strike. * Second Stance: A Quiet Rain - A circular slash that counters incoming strikes. * Third Stance: Spiral Petal Slash - Koh dashes forward with a spiral spin of slashes. * Forth Stance: Piercing Mist Blossom - Koh pierces his enemies with a timed and precise thrust, Jiyuus most precise strike. * Fifth Stance: Haze of Clouds - A circular array of strikes intended to confuse enemies. * Sixth Stance: Mountain Peak Mist - Koh leaps in the air and sends a barrage of curved slashes downwards. * Seventh Stance: Grand Blitz - A powerful and fast sweeping strike that relies on Koh hardening his blade to incredible levels. * Eighth Stance:' '''mist Petal Barrage - koh gathers petals made of mist and launches them forward, This is his most ranged attack. * '''Ninth Stance': Natural Abilities Swordsmanship - Koh is a skilled swordsman this is evident due to the fact that he's in the Monster Extermination Core. Koh is able to take on monsters much larger than him using only his swordsmanship. Before Koh had his Monster Killing charm he trained with a bokken which he used to hold off a monster to protect an innocent child implying he had some former sword skills before joining the MEC. Keen intellect - Koh is a perceptive and creative person being able to create plans on the fly and deduce who was the rat in the Monster Extermination Core, however this side is often cloaked by his casual nature.